


We break noses and accept the consequences

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lightwood Siblings, Max gets into a fight, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: "Max Lightwood was sitting in Alec's office, staring at the painting of an angel on the wall, trying not to think about how pissed his big brother would be. But it was impossible when Alec entered the room with Jace and Izzy."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you like this story about the Lightwoods siblings! This is inspired by Alec's quote: "We are the Lightwoods, we break noses and accept the consequences."

Max Lightwood was sitting in Alec's office, staring at the painting of an angel on the wall, trying not to think about how pissed his big brother would be. But it was impossible when Alec entered the room with Jace and Izzy. By the look on Izzy's face, Max could tell he wouldn't get out of that so easily.  
\- In my defense, I have to say that it is not my fault that Cody is an idiot. - Max said with sarcasm, before any of his siblings started speaking.  
\- Maxwell, I will ask you that once and I want a honest answer, not a funny one. - Alec said, sitting in front of Max. - What were you thinking? Breaking Cody's nose? Why did you do that? - Alec asked.  
\- You did that before with the boy who was beating you up when you were a kid. - Max complained, making Jace laugh a little. That earned him an angry look from his parabatai.  
\- Sorry, Alec, but he has a point. - Jace said, pointing at Max.  
\- No, he doesn't. What I did was self defense. Everybody saw Max punching Cody first. - Alec argued.  
\- Exactly. I do know that Cody is an unpleasant person, to say the least, but nothing justifies using violence as a solution, even if you are a Shadowhunter. - Izzy said, staring at Max. - And you, Jace, shouldn't be encouraging our little brother to go around punching people. - She completed, punching Jace in the arm, which was really contradictory.  
\- Ouch, Izzy. - Jace complained. Alec rolled his eyes to the scene and looked at Max.  
\- I am waiting for an explanation.  
\- Okay... Like I said, Cody was being a jerk and made me lose my temper. I am sorry, okay? I know I shouldn't have punched him, but, to be honest, he is lucky that all I did was breaking his nose. - Max explained.  
\- What did he do that was so bad? - Jace asked, curious.  
\- He said mean things. - Max said, staring at the floor, not wanting to look at his siblings.  
\- What kind of mean things? - Izzy asked, worried.  
\- About Alec. - Max said, his voice lower than normal.  
\- What did he say? - Alec asked while Jace looked ready to punch Cody himself. Izzy wasn't much different.  
\- He said that... You are a faggot and the only reason you are the head of the institute is because of our parents being powerful in the Clave. - Max said, with a sad look to Alec. - I tried to turn my back and leave because I knew you would be upset if I got into a fight, but then he started talking about how wrong you and Magnus are because a warlock isn't even human and... I just couldn't control myself. - Max explained.  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room while the Lightwood siblings stared at each other.  
\- I will talk to Mom and Dad, they will decide your punishment. - Alec said after a couple of minutes, looking a little off. - Max... I do appreciate you defending me, but you are a 12 years old child and I am an adult. If someone does something wrong, you come to me and we solve the problem together. You can go now, we will talk later. - Max nodded to his brother and walked to the door.  
\- I know it wasn't the best reaction, but Cody should have known better than messing with a Lightwood. - Izzy said after Max left, she was definitely trying to hide the pride for seeing Max standing up for Alec and Magnus.  
\- I know it isn't right, but I am proud of him. - Jace said, smiling a little. - And don't you dare to feel guilty, Alec. The fact that Cody is an ass is not your fault.  
\- I know it is not my fault. I just didn't want Max putting himself in trouble because of me. - Alec said, sitting in his chair.  
\- Max was standing up for what he believes. Of course, it wasn't the most civilized way, but he is a kid and is still learning. He will be just fine. - Izzy said, laying on the sofa with a little smile in her lips.  
\- And you said it yourself, Alec: We are the Lightwoods, we break noses and accept the consequences. - Jace spoke, making Alec laugh a little.  
\- That is true. - Alec agreed. - I am a little proud of him though. He is open-minded and free of all the prejudices that we were taught. - He admitted.  
\- That is because of you. You taught him better than that. - Izzy said. Alec smiled at her, blushing with the compliment.  
\- But we have work to do, okay? And I need to talk to our parents. - Alec said.  
\- Buzz killer. - Izzy accused, getting up from the couch.  
\- This is just for us. I am sure that Magnus has no complaints! - Jace joked, blinking an eye to a blushing Alec.  
\- Get out of here! - Alec shouted back, laughing.  
\- He didn't deny it! - Jace said to Izzy, outside the office, where Alec couldn't hear them. They were still laughing.  
\- Seriously, it is such a relief to finally see Alec happy. I mean, have you ever imagined that one day we would be joking about Alec's boyfriend? - Izzy said.  
\- I know, if it wasn't for Magnus, I don't like to think about what could have happened. - Jace answered.  
\- Yeah, we own him.  
\- Maybe the two of us should punch Cody too, just as way of saying thanks. - Jace replied, making Izzy laugh.


	2. The consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequence of Max's fight with Cody! I had this ideia some days ago and decided to write it, I hope youo enjoy this extra caphter! <3

Cody was in the empty training room, throwing knives at the target, ignoring the uncomfortable pain in his broken nose, despite the iratzes applied in him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Max definitely knew how to punch someone.  
He heard noises in the hallway and hid behind one of the many tables of the room, not wanting to see anybody.  
\- Come on, Alec! I am practically an adult! - He heard Max saying.  
\- You are twelve, Max. It is not even close to be an adult. - Alec answered, laughing. Cody froze, he hadn't seen Alec Lightwood or his family many times. He had trained with Max before because of their age. But all he heard about was that Alec was a shame for his family for dating a warlock, just like his sister Isabelle was a irresponsible girl. And even tough Jace was a Herondale, he had no respect for the rules. Cody always pictured the Lightwoods siblings as the worst examples between the Shadowhunters.  
\- I am more responsible than Jace, I guarantee. - Max replied, annoyed.  
\- Hey, I am right here! - Jace complained, getting dangerously close to the table where Cody was hiding. He picked up a knife and threw it at the target, without looking at it. The knife got exactly in the middle of the circle. He could see Alec organizing some arrows. Apparently, they would train for a while. Alec laughed, ignoring Jace's offended face. - Great, my own brothers turned against me.  
\- Don't be a drama queen, Jace. - Izzy said, entering the room. - I still love you. - She throw him a kiss, making Jace laugh while Alec rolled his eyes. - And I am the most important sibling, of course.  
\- Can we go back to my problem, please? - Max asked, turning to Izzy. - Alec won't let me go to the missions with the other people from my age!  
\- That is your punishment for punching that boy in the face. - Alec said, making Cody realize they were talking about him.  
\- Mom and Dad made this decision, we are just following it. - Izzy added, making Max roll his eyes.  
\- Great, a mini version of Alec! - Jace said, laughing at his own joke. Izzy laughed even harder because of the grumpy look on Alec's face.  
\- I will put a arrow in your heads. - He said, staring at his siblings.  
\- Come on! You love us. - Jace said, blinking an eye to his parabatai.  
\- I have to. You are family. - Alec replied, pointing his bow at the target. Cody was getting confused. He never saw any family saying "I love you" so easily. His parents never said it to him. Why was it so easy for the Lightwoods?  
\- So... There is no chance of you changing your mind? - Max asked Alec, almost hanging in his brother's waist. - Or talking to Mom and Dad? - He offered, after a look from Alec. - Please?  
\- I am not letting you go on any missions. - Alec said. - But, if you behave, I may put a word with our parents for you. - Max almost jumped from happiness, hugging Alec tightly. - And you will never try to solve your problems with violence again. - Alec added and Max nodded.  
\- Thank you, thank you, thank you! - He said repeatedly. Izzy and Jace were laughing at the scene. Alec hugged Max back, not trying to hide his smile. Then, he and Max started to throw knifes at the targets.  
Izzy and Jace walked next to where Cody was standing, making him hold his breath.  
\- It is so easy to see Alec smiling nowadays. - Izzy said, looking at Jace.  
\- Remember how the two of us used to make a hundred of stupid jokes just to see who would make him laugh first? - Jace asked, smiling at the memory.  
\- I know! It was so hard! - Izzy commented, putting her head in Jace's shoulder. Jace pulled her closer, just like Cody saw many siblings doing before. It was strange because his parents always said that Jace wasn't a Lightwood, because he didn't have their blood. Even tough, Max, Izzy and Alec didn't seem to care about Jace's blood.  
\- Thank the Angel it isn't anymore. I can feel it through the bond, you know. He is... So different now. In a great way, of course. He is happier and there is a light on him. Our bound is stronger because he is finally being himself. I don't know how to explain, but... You get it, don't you? - He said, looking at her.  
\- I do, Jace. I do. - Izzy replied, smiling even brighter when Magnus showed up in the training room. He waved at Jace and Izzy and made his way to Alec.  
Alec's face lighted up in a smile to the warlock at the same time Max passed his arms around Magnus, hugging him tightly.  
\- Hey, Max. How are you doing? - Magnus asked, hugging the boy back.  
\- Much better know. Alec said that he will talk to our parents about my punishment if I behave. - He got closer to his brother-in-law. - You were right. He can't resist the puppy eyes! - Max whispered to Magnus. And even though Alec looked surprised at Magnus, he just smiled at them.  
\- Are you teaching my little brother how to convince me to do things? - Alec said, looking at Magnus after Max left.  
\- Maybe. I need to share my knowledge, after all. - Magnus and Alec kissed after that, making Cody look away. He never saw any couple demonstrating affection like that. His parents always talked with each other about politics and missions. Never about family or jokes. He just wished he could get out of there, once he would be in the hell of a problem if someone noticed him.  
\- Love is beautiful and all, but Mom just sent me a message. - Izzy said, looking at the phone. - She is coming from Idris with some reports on demon activity in New York. We need to take a look at that.  
\- By the angel, she will keep us in this boring meeting for hours. - Jace complained, placing the knifes back in the table with Alec's help. The training room was reorganized by a click of Magnus' fingers.  
\- Can you do that to clean my bedroom? - Max asked, impressed.  
\- Done! - Magnus replied, clicking his fingers again. Max smiled widely at Magnus.  
\- I need to see that! - He almost runned out of the room, but stopped to look at Alec. - You better marry this one! - He said, leaving after it.  
Alec blushed violently while Jace and Izzy laughed loudly. Magnus was divided by his urge to smile and his solidarity for Alec.  
\- So young and so wise! - Izzy commented.  
\- He got it from me, obviously. - Jace joked, exiting the room with Izzy, Magnus and Alec right after them.  
\- It is not a bad idea. - Alec said, shyly, looking at Magnus. - It is pretty great, actually. - Magnus smiled brightly at Alec, holding his hand. After that, they were gone.  
Cody finally left the table where he was hiding, standing alone in the middle of the training room. A hundred of different thoughts running through his head.  
He isn't used to live with people that are so different for him. And, despite all the horrible things he heard about the Lightwoods and Magnus, they seemed to be a lot happier that Cody's own family. Maybe, just maybe, they weren't so bad.  
Being different isn't seem as good thing to most part of the people that Cody know. But he couldn't stop thinking that these people could be wrong. Maybe Cody himself was wrong. Shaking his head to get rid of this thoughts, Cody left the training room, feeling that something really important had changed inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Of course, it takes some good amount of time to someone to envolve and get rid of their prejudices, but start doubting and questionating is the first step. That is what I tried to show with this little story. Bye! <3


End file.
